


homies

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: idk. Its pwp.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	homies

It's a game; a dangerous one that they had been participating in recklessly. 

It started when they were mere trainees —goofing around, from strangers to awfully familiar with each other, too much skinship, too much of tugging around, and then one day rolling over each other as they took a turn to kiss and much more, and when the adrenaline wore off, laughing their asses off. 

Then came debut. Mark was the first to go out to the stage, a shift in his world and priorities too. The fire between them was put out for a while. It rekindled when he also made it out of the basement two years later. 

It was awkward at first. Mark being more experienced and his senior by work ethics. He couldn't simply grab senior Mark and drag the latter to some corner and relieve his stage anxiety. Not when they had not talked for months.

But Mark was gentle. Mark actively reached out to him. It wasn't long before they found themselves squeezed together inside a cubicle, fingers intertwined in desperation, indulgence. It was hot and wet, eager clash of tongue and teeth, deprived and needy. It continued that way for another while until they were off for a while again.

There were occasional clashes between them if the opportunity presented itself but nothing out of ordinary. Sometimes —like a few— he wondered about alternative timelines and the two of them in those particular scenarios. Some were good, some bad.

And as if some higher power heard his pitiful musings, an opportunity —on a grander scheme— fell upon him.

SuperM. The joint venture to create a supergroup manifested like a super-fast high-way to the others' bed. They had more than enough reason to practice together. Only the two of them and they made sure to make the best out of it.

_"Hahaha…..so you are saying you will come to me if you are available?" Mark giggled, brows raised high. His cheekbones were prominent as his grin stretched across._

_So fucking adorable._

_"Yes, Mark. It's time you make me your booty call whenever I'm around. Saves me trouble too." He stated, hooking his fingers around Mark's t-shirt's neckline and tugged closer._

_"What if someone comes huh?"_

_"Do you mind?"_

_"No….hahaha. No. Now come down."_

Things happened one after another. NCT 2020 project started. He was aware there would be a project —the magnum opus of their franchise so far— but its due was uncertain. When it was announced, it was rushed. They worked efficiently, still, there was a lot of stress.

Mark usually performs well under pressure, but sometimes he breaks as well.

During the shooting for their mashup single resonance music video happened to be one of those few times where Mark happened to reach his limit.

Mark excused himself to the bathroom after a particular NG cut. It was no secret to their group mates to figure out. Taeyong, being the good-natured he was about to run after Mark and comfort him, but he stopped the leader.

"Okay. Good luck, Lucas." Taeyong bid him off with a gentle pat to the back and a blinding smile.

It was comforting.

"Mark—" He found the latter bent over the basin counter-top, eyes red, cheeks wet, and lips chewed red. It was kind of hot. Especially the redness underneath the choker fastened around Mark's neck.

"Lu-Lucas?" Mark ripped out a piece of tissue from the roll, dabbing it gingerly across his eyes and cheeks. "Give me a minute. I'll be done." 

Mark was adorable. Especially when Mark puts up his tougher than iron act. It was uncertain whether it was his biased response to Mark or a universal fact. Though he assumed anyone would agree with him.

"It's okay." He strode toward Mark's direction, settling down right behind the other.

He gazed at the mirror in front of them. The room was lit, sparing no escape to the flush alarmingly spreading across Mark's skin. They stared at each other through their reflection.

He didn't know how to put words into a coherent sentence except for it was intimate in a way. It felt too personal and suddenly both of them were hyper-aware of themselves and each other. A single sharp intake of breath would cause the other to tremble in anticipation.

The two of them found themselves lost in each others' reflection, solely driven by instincts. He was not aware of his hands coming around Mark's lithe waist, nor about undoing the belt and buttons while he nosed at the column of Mark's nape, pressing fleeting kisses across from the junction to ear tip without breaking the eye contact.

Mark went pliant, his sturdy frame convulsing, breath hitching, and pupils unfocused. He was holding back the noises, incisors sunk deep into the thin lower lip. He grappled at the edge of the counter as if that would offer any help.

It did not.

"Xuxi!" Mark gasped, eyes flickering south.

"Shhh!" He hummed, planting a wet kiss behind Mark's ear as he tilted his slightly outward to stare at the reflection through his peripheral.

The change in the view was remarkable. Now then, Mark was like a ripened peach, looking all ruddy and soft, moist cheeks, glossy lashes. His lips were slightly pressed, contemplating the words on the tip of his tongue as he took in the view of his naked lower-half. 

"Mark—" He curled his hand around Mark's shoulder and pushed his index and middle past Mark's lips.

Mark refused to meet his gaze, eyes still fixed on the half hardness between his legs yet he obediently, more likely impatiently, took in Lucas' fingers in his mouth, rolled his tongue around the digits, soft whimpers rising from his throat.

"Make it quick." Mark's frame was taut as a string, hips constricting. He let go of Lucas' fingers. They were dripping with saliva. 

He knew better than anyone to waste the effort with useless chattering. "Got it…" 

They had not moved to the phase of using pet names. Not even in the heat of the moment. For him, it was because they were not in that kind of relationship and they were more than friends. But did he want to? Yes, affirmatively. He had been wanting it for a while — which may or may not be since a year worth wanting.

Similarly, Mark had never used pet names too though his reasons were unknown to him. Also, he lacked the courage to ask Mark.

"Mhmm…." Mark sighed, grinding his ass back against the digits Lucas had pushed inside.

"Did you—" It was not surprising. He knew Mark had other friends just as he did for emergencies — emergency being horny at ungodly hours. And honestly, he had no qualms against it.

He was knuckle-deep inside Mark, probing at the tender walls. The last time he touched Mark's ass (rubbing out one and make-outs don't count) was two weeks ago. 

"No— I...ah.. I was," Mark ground his hips, walls squeezing around Lucas' fingers. Mark wanted more and lack of that more fulfilling hard cock hitting his spot made him frustrated as well. "I thought… we can...after filming...you know."

Didn't that make his heart swell? Dick too.

Mark's eyes widened, head-turning sideways. "Did you?" There was a hint of a giggle and he fought hard to keep it at bay.

"Shut up, Mark." His face was warm. He rubbed himself on Mark's thighs. It was not satisfactory but he had to manage. "You better come to my room tonight."

"Oh-okay…. fuck.faster.xuxi." Mark swallowed a moan, limbs shaking. 

"A little more." He earnestly fucked Mark's ass.

By fucked it was him abusing Mark's prostate to the point Mark was a sobbing mess, rambling on and on, and came in thick ropes of white onto the floor.

Cleaning that would be a chore.

"Mark, you go ahead." He was wiping Mark's flaccid cock clean.

"But what about you?" Mark was considerate. It was cute.

"We don't want cum on your face, Mark. Tell others I've an upset stomach." He patted Mark's head and kissed his cheek. "Now go. They are worried."

Mark planted a quick kiss on his lips before running off.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
